Lapis Lazuli
by GreyLoki
Summary: Someone is coming to Beach City. What is his purpose? Where is he from? And Why does he have his sights on Steven? What is his connection to Lapis?
1. Chapter 1

4:45 a.m.

The early morning sky is clear and the moon and the stars are still visibly bright. However, from the small city the moon is slightly obscured by a cliff on its borders. On the cliff a strange haze begins to converge. The haze, shaping itself, began to solidify.

From the haze materialized as a short slender person in a garb like that of a vagabond; a scruffy grey cloak that covered the man's face apart from his royal blue eyes, dusty black slacks, and a plain dark-blue shirt. His arms and legs was covered in dingy bandages, so much so that it was impossible to discern if it was even human.

The vagabond looked upon the city. His irises glows with azure light as he surveys the the city. His eyes darted from left to right as it looked over every building and the few person visible until it spied a certain van parked in front of a car wash. From how the vehicle's position he could see someone sleeping in the back. The person was a man clad in what seemed to be a white wife-beater and a pair of grey sweatpants.

The vagabond's body converted into mist and descended slowly from the cliff. The mist crept throughout Beach City all-the-while becoming so dense that most of the people outside couldn't see more than a few feet in front of them. The mist reached all the way to the edge of the pier and out over the beach.

4:58 a.m.

From inside the van one would not be able to see anything, but mist. Within the mist, however, the vagabond materialized. As he walked up to the van he peered inside and examined the sleeping man. The slumbering man was portly and had half a mullet, bald at the top, and a scruffy beard.

The vagabond looked from the man and up out of the mist. A small portion of the mist cleared up allowing him to see a small beach house atop a giant cliff sculpture of a four armed woman. He then faded into the mist as a streak of mist broke away and headed towards the beach house.

5:05 a.m.

The Sun began rising behind the cliff on the outskirt of the small city. Most of the mist thinned out and/or dissipated, but a small portion was grouped at the top of the cliff sculpture.

The vagabond materialized from the mist as it reached the beach house. He found himself standing just in front of the front door. And he just stood there. He made no movement to enter or to open the door just stood there as if pondering something.

From the windows he saw into the beach house. It seemed almost normal from what he could see, the only things that seemed out of place was the door-like protrusion in the stone wall at the back of the beach house and the large stone platform in front of it.

His curiosity strengthening the vagabond tried to open the door and, to his surprise, found that it was unlocked. He sauntered in and inspected the stone wall and platform near the back of the house.

He dared not step on the platform, but when he stepped in front of the door embedded into the stone wall a royal blue light shone from it. He was so captivated by this light that he didn't notice the slight noises coming from the bedroom.

The bedroom door squeaked open and a small husky boy walked out the room in some cat themed footie pajamas.

"Pearl, is that you?" the boy yawned, breaking the door's enthrallment on the vagabond. The door's light faded as vagabond looked at the boy. The boy looked at the vagabond noticed that he wasn't someone he knew.

"Who are you?" he asked panicking, "Why are you in our house?"

Before the vagabond could act the boy yelled.

"PEARL! AMETHYST! GARNET! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The vagabond was initially caught off guard, but looked around and noticed that there was only one bedroom. The vagabond was quite confused at the boy's outburst. Then the stone door began shining again, this time blinding the vagabond.

"Steven!" called a sweet voice, "What's going on!?"

The opened his eyes to see three beautiful women standing in front of him. One was small and slightly heavy with long, very pale, light-purple hair which covers her left eye, big lips and lilac-purple skin She wore a dark purple, no-sleeve tunic with a black bra strap showin, black leggings with a star shape cut out on her knees, and white boots. The vagabond noticed an amethyst gemstone embedded in her chest. She was slightly taller than the husky boy.

Another had thin bird-like body and pale white skin with a bluish tint. Her short hair was pastel orange and styled like a pixie cut. She has large light blue eyes and a cone shaped nose. Pearl wears a light blue tunic with a yellow star and large turquoise sash tied around her waist. She has pale orange short leggings, pink socks and turquoise shoes. She was much taller than the purple woman. She also had a gemstone, a large pearl embedded in her forehead.

The last, but tallest and most muscular one had dark skin and curly black hair that is styled into a cube-shaped afro. She wore futuristic shades that cover her eyes. She wears a black and red bodysuit with cube shoulder pads and a pink star on her chest. She also wears long black gloves. Her gem-stones are garnets embedded in her palms. She is twice as tall as the purple woman, putting her at around 7 feet tall.

The vagabond would have been enchanted by them if it wasn't for the fact that each one was holding a weapon. The purple one held a whip, the bluish-white one had a spear, and the darker one had two gauntlets on her arms. They found themselves face-to-face with the vagabond and noticed they never seen him before.

They were ready for a fight.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Want to see the initial response before continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's just get on with the story**

* * *

5:24 a.m.

There the vagabond stood in the presence of three beauties, who were primed to attack. Each one holding a weapon that made the vagabond wary. The women looked upon the intruder with the look a lioness would make if her cub was threatened. Noticing this, the vagabond relaxed and stood in a non-threatening stance.

"Who are you?" questioned the pale thin woman readying her spear. The vagabond began backing away from them slowly, heading for the door.

"Stop right there!" yelled the short plump woman as she snapped her whip towards the vagabond which wrapped around an arm. The vagabond quickly gripped the whip and wrenched the arm free. Still gripping the end whip the vagabond yanked with tremendous strength.

"WOAH!" the short woman hurtled through the air towards the door.

"Amethyst!" The others called. Once she reached the door the vagabond quickly used her whip to tie arms behind her back and positioned her as human shield.

The other women took attack stances, but with their friend held hostage and the unknown ability of the vagabond they were cautious

"Wow," the short woman,Amethyst, said, "this doesn't happen very often, does it?" The vagabond became wary of how calm she seemed. Holding on to her tightly the vagabond opened the door and stepped out with the her.

5:28 a.m.

The husky boy had been standing at the far-side of the hall watching this scene unfold, but once he saw the intruder take his friend with him the boy jumped into action. He bolted past the other women and headed for the door.

"Steven!" Called the thin pale woman and not even one second later he tripped over the threshold. He didn't land on his face, but instead he tumbled and ended up going over the edge of the cliff.

"STEVEN!" screamed all three women.

BOOM!

5:29 a.m.

The boy opened his eyes to see the stone carving in the cliff and the darkening sky awaiting dawn. He was still dazed from the fall, but he seemed relatively unscathed as he laid on his back with a little beach sand in his pajamas. Suddenly he heard a groan from under him. When he shifted to see who it was that groaned he realized that the vagabond released his friend and jumped after him.

"Ugh. Can you get off?" the vagabond mumbled, "You weigh too much to lay on my ribcage." Before the boy could move the vagabond shoved him off and struggled to stand. Both of them got to their knees and looked each other in the eyes. The boy found himself lost in the vagabond's deep royal-blue eyes.

"You okay, boy?" the vagabond grunted through his pain. The boy nodded as the vagabond slowly stood up brushing sand from his body and muttered, "Good."

WHOMP!

The 7 foot tall woman had landed next to her and although her shades covered her eyes the vagabond could tell where she was looking from the anger he could feel.

"Crap," was all he muttered before...

BAM!

The vagabond flew through the air for the woman's gauntlet clad fist catching him in the chest. The vagabond flew just passed the shoreline.

SPLASH!

5:57 a.m.

The morning sun had finally shed light onto Beach City, but a thin fog had come from out at sea covering the whole town/city. At the base of the cliff sculpture were the three women and the boy.

"Steven, are you sure you're okay?" asked the thin woman. She had been looking the boy over the moment she reached the face of the cliff.

"I'm fine, Pearl," Steven said looking out at the ocean.

"Have you seen him come up yet, Garnet?" asked Amethyst. The tall woman shook her head. The vagabond had been knocked into the ocean, but since then none of them had seen him resurface.

"How's that possible?" worried Pearl, "The fog's to thin to use as cover and from how injured he was, he couldn't swim away without coming up to the surface!"

"It seems that our intruder has many secrets," said Garnet.

"I don't think he was that bad," piped Steven, causing the women to look back at him confused, "He risked his health to save me. He can't be all bad, right?"

7:34 a.m.

A pretty tall young man with a thick build and tanned skin was walking along the pier. He was wearing a burgundy collared shirt, untucked, tan shorts that reached his knees, wrap-around sandals, and glasses.

He has long, blond, hair resembling curly fries. He was looking down at his phone when heard someone groaning.

Looking up he saw that he was passing a bench where an adolescent boy. He had a slight build, caramel skin, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair baggy blue jean shorts that went passed his knees, an oversized aqua blue t-shirt, a pair of white sneakers, and a black choker. His raven hair was cut high and tight.

As he just sat there moaning and groaning the young man was going to avoid him when he noticed the kid hold a pretty thick stack of papers.

"Hey, kid," he called. The boy groaned and turned to see who called him. The boy looked the him up and down then stared at his hair.

"What you want, Cabelo de Fritas?" he grunted.

"What's that you're holding?" the young man asked pointing at the papers.

"These?" the boy asked tapping the papers, the young man nodded, "These are printed versions of a blog, 'Keep Beach City Weird!'"

"You read that blog?"

"It's the main reason I'm even hear," the boy chuckled before groaning.

"You okay, kid?" the young asked, he seemed concerned.

"Yeah," the boy moaned, "Just sore. Just got here today after a two week trek." The boy had his fingers walking along the bench to say he walked the whole way.

"Wow, you're something kid. My name's Ronaldo," the young man said.

"Franky," the boy said.

"Whoa!" Ronaldo exclaimed

"What!" Franky asked, scared a bit.

"Your eyes flickered!" the young man explained, "It flashed blue!"

"Huh," Franky smirked turning his head forward, "Weird."

He tugged a bit on his choker and, although Ronaldo couldn't see it, there was something embedded on his throat. A royal-blue gemstone.


End file.
